


King of Mean

by JckeClarke



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Doesnt Exactly follow Descendants 3, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, Im basically taking Audreys Spot, Kinda?, M/M, OC | Son of Ariel and Eric, Song fic, This is a vent, but I love him, so he gets a B+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JckeClarke/pseuds/JckeClarke
Summary: Basically I wrote this when everything felt like shit, so some of the thoughts in here are kinda my own. I was already planning on writing this, but this came out more. And yes its also basically a Harry Hook x OC
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Original Male Character(s), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Kudos: 7





	King of Mean

I laid in my bed, arm draping over my eyes. My cheeks were tear stained as I murmured "_I'm so tired of pretending... Where’s my happy ending?_" I asked myself, though I didn't expect a reply.

The events of today played through my mind

_I was walking with Evie, Happily chatting about outfits when I ran into a figure. "Oh! I'm sorr-" I started to Apologize, before a** familiar** voice cut me off "Well, Well, **well**! If it isn't wee fish bait." My eyes widened as I stepped back. There he was, in the flesh, was Harry Hook._

_How was he here? **WHY** was he here. I glanced at Evie, who didn't seem surprised. Evie tried to smile and was about to say something when Hook spoke up "Awh, are ye not happy ta' see me? I thought we had somethin' " There was a taunting hint to his voice, and it took all my might not to cry. Evie put a hand on my shoulder "Ben invited four more kids to Auradon, and.. Harry was one of them.." She muttered._

_I stared at her, before trying to walk away. It failed, because Harry grabbed my arm, spinning me back into his chest. I tried to get out, but he had his grip on me tight "I wouldn' do that if I were ye lad" He whispered in my ear. I shivered, cursing myself for still being affected by him. _

_"Harry, let him go. Haven't you played with him enough?" Evie's voice cut through. The Scottish pirate grinned "Awe, But i'm havin' fun!" He said, a cruel laugh following. Tears threatened my eyes. I felt so powerless. I could see people's stares, though it was somewhat blurred by the tears. I could practically hear their thoughts_

_' Is Ariel’s son that weak to let a mere Villain Kid humiliate him '_

_' Wow, He's nothing like his mom. '_

_' Pathetic '_

I sat up, the memory leaving a bitter taste in my mouth "How could this happen? I thought Ben understood how I felt. I'm all for Villain Kids to come here but why Him next? Wait not wait till my heart is healed?" I say, tracing my books cover. "_I followed all the rules, I drew inside the lines, I never asked for anything that wasn't mine_" I told myself, before standing up. I frown, as I walked towards the opposite side of the room, picking up the Hook Necklace "I thought you were the one hook.." I tightened the grip "But i guess Merpeople and Pirates aren't meant to be" I chuck the necklace to the floor

"_And now i feel the overwhelming pain- I mean it’s in my veins- I mean it’s in my brain_" I clutch my chest, my heart was beating a mile a minute. "_My thoughts are running in a circle like a Toy Train,_" And it was true, I couldn't stop thinking about Him, But I also couldn't stop feeling the hurt, pain, and everything that came with him. I grab the picture of My friends and I, with Harry in it. My eyes fluttered as Tears fell from my eyes, a tear splashing onto Harry's face. My eyes narrowed "_And i know who exactly who to blame_"

I hesitated, before setting the picture face down on the couch. "_I never thought of myself as Mean.. I always thought that one day I would be a King._" I chuckle bitterly, Me? King? That always was in my brain, but it was mostly on everyone's brain, being ruler to their home. Though I had two kingdoms i was an Heir to, I didn't know which to pick. "If he insists he wants to play,_ Then i will be the Leader of the Dark and the Bad._" I breathed in, pushing open my door.

I don't know what was coming over me, but today's... event, it made me feel some way. I was hurting, and none of my friends cared. Mal and Ben were being too Lovey-Dovey, as well as Jane and Carlos, and Evie and Doug, and Jay and Lonnie. Everyone had someone, except me. I loved my friends, i truly did, but when i was feeling more alone than ever, no one was there.

As I walked through the halls, my eyes glanced up "_Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be_.." A small smirk laid on my face "_And he’s calling me the King_.."

As I walked through the dark and empty courtyard, My eyes trailed back at Auradon " _Being nice was my past time. But I've been **hurt for the last time.**_ " I scoff, leaning against a tree, closing my eyes. You're going to be okay, Adrian. " _And I won't ever let him take advantage of me. The anger burns my skin, Third degree._" My hand found the small wound Hook at left me, a result of a fight. " I'm not going to get hurt anymore. They weren't here, were they? " No, they were with their_ Other Halves._

****

"_ I never thought as myself as mean.. I always thought that I'd be the King._ " It was a silly dream, I told myself as I walked to a Place. Me, falling in love with Harry. But I couldn't help myself. He just.. Pulled me in. Ha, I guess you could say he really did ' hook ' me

****

_If i cant have him, then i'll be the leader of the Dark and the Bad._

****

My heart hurt. And it wouldn't stop hurting. I felt like I was drowning, and no one was around to pull me up. I stumbled and fell onto my knees. _Now there’s a devil on my shoulder where an Angel used to be_.. It hurts so bad. Tears flooded down my cheeks as I cried, not caring if anyone saw. If they did, it would be the same

****

_' weak '_

****

_' pathetic '_

****

My head lifted up, seeing I had arrived at my destination. _And He's calling me the King..._ I stood up and walked inside, ignoring the Museums 'closed' sign. I recited the sleeping spell i remember Mal mentioning once to get me to finally sleep. I stayed hidden until I saw the guard fully fall asleep, and I stepped out of hiding. I walked over to the desk and pressed a few keys, turning off the Security system.

****

I didn't know where i was going, to be honest. But I felt that I needed to be here._ Adrian....._ I stood up straight, Did I hear that right? I quickly looked around, no sign of anyone.. _Adrian~._ I felt something- or well, _Someone calling to me. _" _Something is pulling me, it's so Magnetic. My Body is moving, unsure where it's heading, _" I started walking towards the pull, and i landed inside a curtain room. In front of me, I saw Maleficent's scepter. I could still feel it calling towards me.

** __ **

I reached for it but hesitated. This was Mal's Mom's Scepter. The very same one that cursed Sleeping Beauty, Audrey's Mom. I wanted to take it, but the good part of me said no. ' _This is your best friends moms scepter! Taking this basically is betraying her trust! '_. 

** __ **

I fought with myself in my head "_The darkness around me is promising Vengeance._" 

** __ **

"_**But, you shouldn't do this! Just go to your friends, talk to them!**_" 

** __ **

"_That price that i'm willing to pay is expensive._" 

** __ **

"_**What if you lose them?**_"

** __ **

I chuckle at that "_Haven't I already? They're all happy, they don't need me anymore. I'm Lonely and Friendless._" The voice was quiet after that. The darkness had won. I started walking towards the scepter " _So my only interest, is showing that Pirate, That I am a King, and my Reign will be **ENDLESS**_"

** _ __ _ **

I had grabbed the Scepter, and held it up. As I did so, my whole self changed. Instead of my usual attire, I was wearing a Orange/Brownish Tunic with Maroon red flaps sticking out. The same Maroon color was wrapped around my waist, much like my... friend.. Charli. My hair had been slicked back, a bright red streak in the middle. 

** _ __ _ **

I smirked at myself, and started to leave, before i screamed in Agony. I fell to my knees, dropping the Scepter as I cried out. I pried my eyes open to see thorny vines sprouting out from both my biceps, and curling around my arm, before ending at my wrists. The thorns pricked at my arms, blood ever so slightly dripping off of them. The pain became even worse as it appeared around the top of my head, wrapping around (but not over the red streak), like Crown of sorts.

** _ __ _ **

It hurt, badly. But I knew this pain, It felt just like when Hook told me i was just his toy. When i had fallen horribly for him, only for him to break my heart in two. Once it had stopped, but the pain was still there, only weakened, I stood up. "_ I want what I deserve! _" I called out, the words echoed through the hall.

** _ __ _ **

I wasn't going to let anyone hurt me EVER again.

** _ __ _ **

And I was going to make sure of it.

** _ __ _ **


End file.
